Emilia
Hey you've reached Emilia, I'm not here right now. If it's important - like you need bail money - call the boxing gym 'cause I'm probably there kicking major butt! -Emilia's voicemail in DC Emilia is a character that has appeared in every Dance Central game thus far. She is a member of Riptide Crew. History Dance Central Emilia first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: Sweatin' and Knockout. Sweatin' is available from the start while Knockout is available once the player earns 25 stars with her. In the game, she is the dancer used for the Tough Challenge. In the proposed story, Emilia is on the phone with Miss Aubrey at the gym. As they are conversating, Miss Aubrey abruptly disconnects the phone call, confusing Emilia. She then punches a punching bag, knocking it with so much force that it discombobulates from the gym and breaks through a window. She is lastly seen at the club Mo was promoting with most of the other characters partying away. Dance Central 2 Emilia appears in Dance Central 2 as part of Riptide Crew and comes with three looks: Crew Look, Street Style, and DC Classic, with Street Style being unlocked by earning 36 stars within Riptide Crew's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty and DC Classic being unlocked by putting in the code "Left, Left, Up, Right, Right, X, Down, Y" with an Xbox 360 controller at the "Enter Cheats" section of the game. In the Crew Challenge mode, Emilia declines the player from advancing forward to represent their crew as auditions for it were last week, but after some convincing by Bodie, Emilia offers the player a chance. Once impressed, she allows them to rep. Dance Central 3 Emilia appears as a part of Riptide Crew in Dance Central 3. Aside from the three looks from Dance Central 2, Emilia also has two more: Retro Fitted and DCI Agent. Retro Fitted and Street Style are unlocked from the start while the rest are unlocked by insert. In the Story mode, Emilia was taken to the 2000s to learn moves from that era that can be used against Operation Lockstep, Dr. Tan's plan to take over the dancing world, for Dance Central Intelligence's mission. While there she co-hosted "Dance Central Live", a music television show, with Bodie. When the player arrives in the 2000s, Emilia, once finishing a show, advises the player that their show is not done filming for the season, and ignores the player's request to come back, but Lima, via Boomy, demands them otherwise. Later on, Emilia tells Bodie, who thinks that another show is happening, that the cameras are off, puzzling him. Rasa, via Boomy, then alerts the two that Dr. Tan's army has invaded Dance Central Intelligence, but gets cut off before he can finish. Noticing this, they quickly return back. Once back, the agency appears silent, but she soon gets taken away, presumably by Dr. Tan's army, and is sent back to prehistoric times. Luckily, it is revealed later on by Rasa and Lima that Emilia, along with everyone else, was sent back to the present as the player was fighting Dr. Tan. When she returns, she is talking to Angel, much to Miss Aubrey's anger who is watching from the sidelines. Dance Central Spotlight Emilia appears in Dance Central Spotlight as a playable character. She is one of fourteen characters available to play as within the game. Dance Central (VR) Emilia is set to appear in Dance Central (VR) as a playable character. Personality Emilia is a sporty girl with a winning attitude. She is very driven in what she does, and expresses it in a bold, loud manner. She has some compassion, but it is usually not seen from jump where it is overshadowed by her winning attitude of pride and tenacity. She has a rivalry with Miss Aubrey, who feels is snooty with a know-it-all attitude, and plays pranks on her on occasion. Outfits Sweatin'/DC Classic Her Sweatin' or DC Classic look consists of a yellow and teal jersey top with the number 59 marked on the front, a black bra, black and grey hotpants, knee high socks detailed with yellow and teal stripes, and black and grey shoes. Her accessory consists of teal bandages wrapped around her hands. Knockout Her Knockout outfit consists of a yellow and brown off-shoulder crop top with a logo on it (The logo consists of a star with gibberish text attached to it), a white bra, green hotpants, and yellow wrestling boots. Her accessory consists of yellow glasses. Crew Look Her Crew Look consists of a red and grey diving suit with Riptide insignia on it, a black jacket accented in white and red with Riptide insignia on it as well, thigh-high white socks accented with red stripes, and black sneakers accented in red and white. Her accessories consist of two sweatbands: one on her arm and one on her head. Street Style Her Street Style look consists of a white tank top, ripped jeans, and black boots. Her accessories consist of a red handkerchief hanging out of the jeans, a gold necklace, wristbands in brown and yellow, and a white headband. Retro Fitted Her Retro Fitted look consists of a ripped red tank top, jeans, and black boots. Her accessories consist of a black bracelet with mini diamonds on it, white necklaces, and a dangling white earring. DCI Agent Her DCI Agent look consists of a black dress with a black leather jacket over it, black tights, and strapped purple flats. Her accessories consist of a silver necklace with three purple jewels attached to it and bracelets in silver and black. Spotlight Look Her Spotlight look consists of a black midriff tank top with four stars on it, a pink bra, gray hotpants accented with a swirly design of pink, white, and black, black socks, and pink and blue sneakers. Her accessories consist of a green bandage wrapped around her hand and two differently designed kneepads: one in yellow and one in blue and black. Alternate VR Look Her Alternate VR look consists of a sleeveless black crop top slightly hoisted up from her stomach, black skinny jeans speckled in gray, and strapped black flats. Her accessories consist of a strapped brown cuff, a white watch, two gold bracelets, gold hoop earrings. Quotes 0-2 Stars DC *''"Decent, but maybe I should train harder. Can't kill it every time."'' *''"Alright, not bad, not bad. Well, i'll kill it next time."'' *''"A little more practice couldn't hurt."'' *''"What? I know I looked good! Not sure who's to be blamed for that though!"'' *''"Ouch! (Unintelligable) Gotta train harder."'' *''"Aw, come on! What happened there? That's weak."'' *''"Okay, nothing bad. Just gotta push a little harder."'' DC2 *''"Everybody has their bad days. No big."'' *''"Oooh, nothing wrong with the occasional challenge."'' *''"I saw some good stuff in there. I'm onto you."'' DC3 *''"Lots of raw talent here, let's tap into it."'' *''"You know, maybe I'm just not pushing you hard enough."'' *''"Did we stretch out enough? Maybe we need a stretch break."'' *''"So, that was a thing that just happened."'' *''"Yeah, that was okay. I want to see more from you."'' 3-4 Stars DC *''"You know me... I refuse to fail."'' *''"Alright! Making things happen..."'' *''"Proof that hard work pays off. Working it out Emilia style."'' *''"Nothing like flexing a little mussscle! BAM!!"'' *''"Anything worth doing is worth doing well."'' *''"Nice! That felt pretty good. You put in the effort, you rip the rewards! You know what I'm saying?"'' DC2 *''"What can I say? You can't argue with scores like that!"'' *''" Now I know you didn't just wake up that good, that takes work."'' *''"Okay, who's hosting the afterparty? I am so there."'' DC3 *''"If we had instant replay, I'd watch that all day long!"'' *''"Oh look at you, acting like you didn't just own that!"'' *''"Pretty good. Pretty good. Wanna pick up the pace?"'' *''"You're on your way to the big leagues! All star alert!"'' *''"Oh man, the gloves are coming off now."'' 5 Stars DC *''"Killed it you know. Yeah, all that time at the gym is paying off! Yeah!"'' *''"Perfect! One-two punch and an uppercut!"'' *''"Another win for your girl Emilia."'' *''"I'm so going to party to celebrate!"'' DC2 *''"Five stars! Oh, that's right! You got this."'' *''"See? Performances like that are what this crew is all about."'' *''"Five stars? Oh yeah! I think we got ourselves a ringer here!"'' DC3 *''"If it talks like a champ and walks like a champ, it's you!"'' *''"Victory tastes oh so sweet, doesn't it?"'' *''"Oh nice! Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed today."'' *''"That was totally unbelievable! How'd you get so good?"'' VS Opening *''"May the best crew win. That would be us, by the way."'' *''"Uh yeah, can we just skip ahead to the part where you lose and our crew acts nice about it?"'' *''"Here's the thing about a riptide - if you try to fight it, you're going down."'' Win *''"See, that's the downside of that big talk, it ends up being awkward for you huh?"'' *''"Of course we have a positive attitude, we always win."'' *''"Battle is not really your thing. Why not try literally anything else."'' *''"Hope you brought your swimmies, you got swept away by the riptide."'' Other *''"All right, I'm here, let's do this. I'm so ready to do this thing!"'' -DC *''"Yeah! I love this song! I've been hitting the gym! This will be a cakewalk!"'' -DC *''"Let's get this party started! Yeah, let's get it going!"'' -DC *''"Sorry, you're late. Auditions for our crew were last week."'' -DC2 Crew Challenge *''"You're here to take us back? Um, but the show is still midseason so.."'' -DC3 story Trivia *Emilia has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Emilia **Hobbies: Boxing, volleyball, competitive dance **Interests: Going to parties, playing pranks (especially on stuck-up redheaded know-it-alls), bonfires on the beach… just having fun and living life to the fullest! **Favorite Movie: Psycho Mutant Cheerleader Rampage XVII **Misdemeanor Arrests: Two. So what? **Blood Type: A+, obviously! Always gotta be on top! Gallery Official Screenshots= DanceCentralScreenshot10.png DanceCentralScreenshot22.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew4.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew5.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew6.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew7.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew8.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew9.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew11.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew12.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew13.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew14.png DanceCentral2Screenshot16.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew4.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot8.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot9.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot10.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot13.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot14.png DanceCentralSpotlightScreenshot15.png DanceCentral(VR)Screenshot1.png DanceCentral(VR)Screenshot2.png Emilia DCVR Portrait.png|Emilia's official promotional image for DCVR. |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentralIntro4.png|Emilia talking to Miss Aubrey on the phone DanceCentralIntro6.png|Emilia preparing to hit a punching bag DanceCentralIntro14.png DanceCentralOutro4.png|Emilia dancing at Dr. Tan's Estate DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew8.png|Emilia tells the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3CinematicRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew4.png|Emilia reconsiders her priorities with Bodie DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew6.png|Emilia acts fast when she hears that Dance Central Intelligence is under attack by Dr. Tan's camp DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew8.png|Emilia getting taken by unknown figures DanceCentral3PixelCredits3.png|Emilia talking to Angel with a disturbed Miss Aubrey watching from the sidelines Category:Female Dancer Category:Riptide Crew Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3 Category:Dance Central Spotlight Category:Dance Central (VR)